


A Wand is Sacred

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mild torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot of this fanfic.So, when reading another story, I had this idea. I hope it comes out well, probably going to be short. Enjoy if you can.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	A Wand is Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this plot of this fanfic. 
> 
> So, when reading another story, I had this idea. I hope it comes out well, probably going to be short. Enjoy if you can.

_ “As I was saying,” continued Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, “I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter.” _

_ The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms. _

_ “No volunteers?” said Voldemort. “Let’s see … Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand anymore.” _

_ Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight, and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. _

_ “My Lord?” _

_ “Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand.” _

_“I …”_ \- Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows

  
  


Lucius was stunned, as were the rest of the death eaters around the table. How… how could their lord ask such a thing? He looked around the table, at the surprised faces, and then the horrified one of his sister in law. 

  
  


“Now, Lucius!” Voldemort nearly bellowed, and then, to everyone’s surprise, he was blasted back, and then hogtied. The one responsible? His most loyal lieutenant, Bellatrix. 

  
  


“HOW DARE YOU!?” She shrieked, coming over to the fallen, trussed up dark lord with a snarl, a loathing that could only be described as venomous.  “You dare demand a wand from a pureblood? You, who has done nothing but boast our cause, our message?” Bellatrix snarled, before dodging a sickly yellow curse from her husband. She snarled and then turned to him, wand brandished. 

  
  


“ ** _CRUCIO!_** ” She screamed, and the man dropped like a sack of potatoes, screaming his lungs out, causing the others around him to back away. She was Voldemort’s second in command for a reason, and her husband was finding that out first hand. She released the curse, and then with a snarl snapped out a killing curse, ending the Lestrange line shortly after when she snapped one to his brother as well. 

  
  


“No pureblood would dare ask for a wand of another. Perhaps you are not what you boasted to be, my lord.” Bellatrix said, the last two words spoken with a condescension she left for those below her. 

  
  


“Release me, Bellatrix!” Voldemort snarled, trying his best to utilize some of his wandless magic to remove the bindings, not used to being so helpless. 

  
  


“What’s the matter, voldywart? Can’t get out of my witty, bitty bindings? A shame… really.” She said, her wand up again, Severus having assisted Lucius and the other purebloods who's eyes had been opened to the terrible truth, in dispatching those who would interfere. 

  
  


“Remove these bindings, Bellatrix, and I might be merci-” Voldemort began, before he screamed in unbelievable pain as the cruciatus raced through his veins. As his body was a magical construct, it attacked not only his nerves, but his very core. He bucked and screamed, and started to rapidly froth at the mouth from the rage coming from the witch. She twitched softly when she saw him glance to the side in pain, and then stepped back Nagini struck. 

  
  


“No! You will not interfere, snake!” She hissed out, before looking at it as it reared back for another strike. 

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ” She snapped, the sickly green curse hitting the snake and dropping it quickly, and then a shriek of shadow and pain rose from the dead serpent. The dark lord was then again put under the torture curse, this time by Lucius, who looked as incensed as his sister-in-law. 

  
  


“A horcrux, Tom?” Lucius said, before dropping the curse. “A wand is sacred, but a soul is sacrosanct!” He growled and then heard Bellatrix gasp. 

“That is what you had me hold? Isn’t it, Tom?” She said, trusting Lucius to know his real name, he was the most connected of everyone here, after all. 

“He made more than one!?” Lucius exclaimed, about to put the near blubbering dark lord under his curse again, before they both turned to another voice. 

  
  


“He made seven, Lucius.” Came the silky drawl of Severus Snape, making the two purebloods look back at the downed wizard. 

  
  


“ _Imperio._ ” Intoned Lucius, putting all of his will into the last of the unforgivables to be cast that night, making the blood red eyes of the dark lord cloud over. 

  
  


“Where are the rest of them?” He demanded, rage making his tone softer, boiling beneath the surface. Tom Riddle went on to tell the surrounding death eaters where his horcruxes’ were, with Severus putting in the last one being the boy-who-lived himself. The dark lord then slumped after he was stunned, twitching in leftover pain and agony. 

  
  


“Severus, get a letter to Potter, make sure that horcrux is taken care of.” He got a nod from the man after his words, and watched him leave with a swirl of his cloak. “Bellatrix, get the one he entrusted to you.” She bowed and went to do that, taking some lower level death eaters with her, before he turned to his wife. 

  
  


“To Hogwarts, my darling wife, we have a dark lord to destroy.” He said and got a soft kiss for his words, before transfiguring the dark lord into a piece of granite and pocketing him. There would be a new world order, and Tom would have nothing to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it. That is as far as I got. I hope someone can enjoy this. Read and review, please. Until next time.


End file.
